An image forming device, such as a laser printer, generally includes a main body and a cartridge detachably attached to the main body.
As an example of such an image forming device, JP-A-10-069140 discloses an electrophotographic image forming device including a process cartridge detachably attachable to a main body. The process cartridge includes a process cartridge connector having an electric device such as IC memory so that necessary information can be input/output to/from the IC memory. The process cartridge connector is exposed so that a connection terminal faces downward. When the process cartridge is attached to the main body, the process cartridge connector is connected to a main body connector. Accordingly, information is transferred between the IC memory and the main body.
In the electrophotographic image forming device described in JP-A-10-069140, the connection state of the process cartridge connector and the main body connector may become unstable due to vibration, etc., occurring at the operating time of the electrophotographic image forming device. Thus, stable transfer of information may be unable to be executed between the IC memory and the main body.